descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mal/Gallery
Images of Mal from Descendants and Descendants: Wicked World. Promotional Images ''Descendants Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg|Mal with her mother Maleficent Descendants evie and mal.jpg|Mal and Evie Image-1428863622.jpg Descendants-29.png Mal full body.png Descendants-33.jpg Group headshot.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Group promo.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Mal headshot w-out background.jpg Mal headshot w- background & Isle look.jpg 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Mal and Maleficent Good group promo.jpg Descendant mofif2.png Descendant motif1.png Isle bad group .jpg Mal bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Mal promo.jpg MAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon Prep Mal.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg Descendants - Mal's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-138.png Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-147.jpg Descendants-146.jpg Descendants-151.jpg Descendants-150.jpg Descendants-157.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-155.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg Descendants-183.jpg They were raised.jpg Descendants-198.jpg Descendants-194.png Descendants 19 Days.png Descendants-204.jpg Descendants-201.jpg Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Mal Auradon.jpg Descendants, Mal - Did You Know.jpg descendants-3.jpg Mal and Ben.jpg Mal's date outfit.jpg Mal and Ben Crossing a Bridge.png Mal and Jane.png Descendants Ben and Mal Promo.jpg Mal.png Mal 3.jpg Mal 2.jpg descendants-christmas-parade-taping-wdw-pics-02c.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_textless_promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Wicked World - Mal.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg Helping Hands or Sticky Fingers.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Mal.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Mal.jpg|Genie Chic Mal Mal Render.png Genie Chic Mal Render.png|Wicked World Mal in Genie Chic Wicked World Season 2.png Production and Concept Ben&Mal.jpg|Mal with Ben Ben and Mal 2.jpg Ben and Mal 1.jpg Descendants 3.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 1.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants 18.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg Mal's costume concept.jpg|Mal's costume design Mal Expression Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World expression sheet Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Mal.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet Mal Button.png Films & Television ''Descendants Rotten-to-the-Core.png|Mal's introduction Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-23.png Descendants-79.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-775.jpg Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-97.png Descendants-186.png Descendants-58.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-167.png Descendants-91.png Descendants-92.png Descendants-108.png Descendants Mal and Evie.jpg Descendants-49.png Descendants-110.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-3492.jpg Descendants - Evil Like Me.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-102.png|Mal uses magic to give Lonnie cool hair Descendants Mal2.jpg Descendants Mal's Date.jpg Descendants-180.png Mal-image.jpg Hey, Benny Boo!.png|"Hey, Bennyboo!" Descendants-176.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-171.png|"Ben asked me out on...a date." Descendants-172.png Descendants-173.png|"I've never had a sister." Descendants-174.png Descendants-185.png|Admiring her reflection Descendants-175.png|Already for her date with Ben Descendants-177.png Mal tries a strawberry.jpg|Mal tries a strawberry Descendants-94.png Descendants - If Only.png Descendants-99.png|“I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.” Descendants Kids to Parents.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" Descendants-59.png|"I think we are definitely goners." Descendants-57.png Good group.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-95.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, fore swear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-75.png Mal (If Only Reprise).jpg Descendants-113.png Descendants-179.png Descendants-184.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12603.jpg Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13204.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13215.jpg Descendants: Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion Of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-2.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-5.jpg|"I wasn't invited." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-9.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|Being asked to use magic on Evie's cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg|"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-15.jpg|"You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?" Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png|Mal gets out her spell book Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-21.jpg Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 2.png|Mal is in the zone Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 4.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 6.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 9.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png|"My people maybe evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel." Ben and Mal in Wicked World.jpg|Telling Ben not to worry Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 12.png|Mal's portrait of Audrey as her mother Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 18.png|"Beware, forswear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 21.png|"Beware, forswear, Cruella's stole might give a scare!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png|"Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 28.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 30.png|"I have a digi-image problem." Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-2.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-6.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-11.png|"Does anyone know how to knock?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-13.png Mal with Jordan's lamp.jpg Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png|Caught with Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-20.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-22.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-23.png|Rubbing paint of Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-25.png|Mal wishes she was home Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg|"Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Voodoo-Do-You-6.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg|Mal loves to splash in muddy puddles Voodoo-Do-You-19.jpg|"Dictatorship for beginners." Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg|"Short for lets blow this voodoo stand." Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Yo Mama so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-15.png Genie-Chic-16.png Genie-Chic-28.png Genie-Chic-31.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg|"There is a two hour exam about smiling." Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"Were we that bad when we first got here?" Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Watching Freddie dance Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-3.png|"I think all cheerleading outfits should have spikes." Spirit-Day-7.png|"I have never been more into you." Descendants-Wicked-World-13.png Spirit-Day-14.png|Mal is barking Spirit-Day-22.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-2.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-10.jpg Mash-It-Up-18.jpg|"Can't change perfect." All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-7.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-24.png|"Why are you looking at me?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-29.png Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-5.png Mad-for-Tea-22.png Mad-for-Tea-26.png Mad-for-Tea-27.png Mad-for-Tea-28.png Mad-for-Tea-34.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-7.png Carpet-Jacked-19.png Carpet-Jacked-22.png Carpet-Jacked-32.png Carpet-Jacked-37.png Carpet-Jacked-38.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-13.png The-Night-is-Young-15.png The-Night-is-Young-25.png The-Night-is-Young-27.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-2.png Neon-Lights-Out-3.png Neon-Lights-Out-21.png Neon-Lights-Out-32.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-37.png Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-15.png Hooked-On-Ben-28.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Slumber Party Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-9.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-13.png Slumber-Party-14.png Slumber-Party-15.png Slumber-Party-20.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-8.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-25.png Odd-Mal-Out-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-31.png Pair of Sneakers Pair-of-Sneakers-3.png Pair-of-Sneakers-6.png Pair-of-Sneakers-11.png Pair-of-Sneakers-14.png Pair-of-Sneakers-16.png Pair-of-Sneakers-20.png Pair-of-Sneakers-22.png Pair-of-Sneakers-23.png Pair-of-Sneakers-25.png Pair-of-Sneakers-30.png Video Games Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 4.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 3.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 2.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 1.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg Printed Media Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Spell Book.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries